Toroidal traction drive automatic transmissions may include a variator, one or more gear sets and a number of selectively engageable friction devices that cooperate together to transfer drive torque from a power plant to one or more loads. It is desirable to multiplex gear engagement control in such transmissions, and to provide fault protection for one or more faults or failure conditions.